Take 2: Back in Action!
by Knifez
Summary: After the success of Pahkitew Island, the producers of Total Drama think that new contestants are the way to go. They tell Chris to head back to the old film lot with another million dollars and 30 misfits. With new challenges, 3 teams, and surprise twists at every corner, no one knows whose going to win; and is there a dark presence looming in the shadows of this abandoned studio?
1. Welcome To Hell, Kiddies!: Part One

**So, an SYOC fic? Mai gawd…*shields from flames* I know I'm not exactly the biggest fan or proprietor of these, but I thought why not? Let's give it a go! Plus, everyone who sent in a character is a buddy (more or less) of mine so that gives it a little flair. Haha.**

**Anyways, without further ado, I present to everyone "Take 2: Back in Action."**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Take 2: Back in Action, also known as season six of the hottest TV show ever!"<p>

A smiling Chris McLean walked into view, standing in front of the notorious gold gates from 'Total Drama Action'. "I got a significantly bigger budget, thanks to the moderate success of Pahkitew Island. The money I got from Scarlett's family to avoid me suing them didn't hurt, either." He winked at the camera.

"So, as I was saying, we're back at the good ol' film set for 'Take' two!" He chuckled at his stupid joke. "We've got thirty brand-spanking-new contestants to watch hurt each other for a million pieces of green cloth."

The noise of a rickety car engine filled the air, and a shabby taxi cab pulled up. The person exited rather quickly, wrinkling their nose and giving a rather reproachful glance to the driver.

"Our first contestant, Donny!" Chris smirked.

Donny was a tall and skinny lad. Rather good looking, with straight dark-blond hair set in a side-fringe. He adjusted his sky blue hoodie, which was unzipped, and sighed.

"Have some sour grapes, bud?"

"No," Donny sighed, "But there was an unknown substance on the seat next to me. Rather bothersome."

"Ooh, hail from England?" Chris asked. "That'll get you some points with the ladies, bro." He nudged Donny and winked.

The pale boy turned a little pink but brushed the comment off. "I'm Scottish, actually."

"Don't those people have sex with sheep or something?" The host teased.

The Scot rolled his eyes in response. "Wow, never heard that one before."

Before Chris could continue, another taxi pulled up, and out stepped a girl. She brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder and batted the bangs out of her eyes. Noticing the two guys, she beamed at Chris and Donny, walking over to them. "Hi!"

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeee." Chris nodded, extending the 'e' sound for who knows why. "Another Brit, I see."

"Actually, I'm from Wales." Chloe chuckled.

"I'm Donny." Donny interjected, smiling.

"Pleasure." Chloe replied, just as cheerfully. She smoothed her light blue dress down and glanced at her leggings.

"Guess we're matching." Donny joked, gesturing to the matching blue's.

Chloe smiled. "Guess so, haha."

Chris gagged. "Ew. All the friendliness and the sunniness and the…" He gagged again. "Oh god. When's the next contestant going to get here? I can't take much more of this."

"Bitter." Chloe smirked.

"Sad." Donny added.

"Liberal." Added an unknown voice. The two contestants and one host jumped and turned behind them, where a tanned young man stood smirking.

"Xavier? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Chris asked, bewildered.

Xavier scoffed, running his hand through his slicked-back black hair. "Please, you think I'd travel in those scummy scum cars with their scummy seats and their scummy liberal taxi drivers? No thanks. I had my driver drop me off a couple blocks away."

Chris eyed the new kids clothing. Khakis, fancy shoes, a button up shirt and a sweater vest. Not to mention a tie. "Oh boy…I bet you play great with others." Chris chuckled.

Xavier chose to ignore that and walked over to the two British people.

"You're not Liberal scum, are you?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Um, I'm from Scotland." Donny said, a little weirded out. "We don't real-"

He was interrupted when Xavier smacked a hand to his forehead. "Monarchy scum! My god, you poor thing. You haven't suckled on the sweat teat of the Conservative wonderfulness."

Donny chose that moment to scoot far away from the bizarre child.

"And you? Tell me you have some sense." Xavier pleaded with Chloe.

Chloe chuckled. "Sorry mate, I'm from Wales."

Xavier smacked his forehead again.

"Enough with the self-harm, Emo-boy!" Chris snapped. The roar of another taxi could be heard in the distance. "We have our next contestant arriving."

Sure enough, within seconds the next taxi pulled up, and a smiling guy bounded out. "Hey everyone!"

"Drake, my man, what's going on?" Chris greeted.

"Hey dude, not much! Pretty excited to be here." The smiling boy admitted.

"Tch, you look like that Topher punk from last season with your hair and all." Xavier observed the newcomers indigo hoodie, dark green shorts, and sandals. "If Topher shopped at second-hand stores." He scoffed in amusement and held out his hand to Donny for a high-five. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Donny scooted a little farther away from Xavier.

"Man, he seems like fun." Drake chuckled. "Good to meet all of you!"

"Likewise, I'm Chloe."

"Name's Donny."

"I'm Xavier Chavez, do you happen to be Liberal sc-"

_EEEEERRRRRRRNNNNNNN._

Chris took his finger off the air horn. "Zip it." He told Xavier. "As much as I love how much trouble you're going to cause, save it for when there's more people, okay? Until I say so every time you mention Liberals or Conservatives or politics I'm blaring this horn. Trust me, it gets old _quickly_. Capiće?"

Xavier nodded sourly.

Another cab pulled up, and the second girl to arrive emerged from the depths of the vehicle. She had wavy brown hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a purple t-shirt, denim shorts, and turquoise and black sneakers.

"Welcome to my show, Sarah!"

Sarah shrugged. "Hopefully it's not as crummy as All-Stars, or it'll be an embarrassment to be on this show."

Chris turned pink. "Well, your face is dumb, just go stand over there!" He pouted.

Sarah smirked slightly and walked over to the other four contestants.

"Nice one." Xavier smirked, holding his hand for a handshake. It was kind of awkward, but Sarah shook hands anyway. "You have a snappy sense of humor, you are't Li…" Chris's hand snatched the air horn, "…li…listening to the Beatles right now, per chance?" He finished, extremely awkward.

"Uh…does it look like I have earbuds in?" Sarah chuckled. "My god, who dropped you as a child?"

Xavier scoffed and turned away. _Liberal scum._

The next cab rolled up and a rather curvy individual stepped out. She had short auburn hair, ending at around her collarbones. Her white t-shirt said "The Who" on it and she had black jeans and Duncan's shoes.

"What's up?" She said, friendly.

"Cia, what's up girl?" Chris yapped. "How's it going?"

"The sky." Cia chuckled, before coughing awkwardly. "It's pretty good, hoping to make some friends."

"Uncompetitive scoundrel, give people who want the money a chance!" Xavier shouted, shaking his fist.

Cia gave Xavier a weird glance and walked over to the others, where she introduced herself.

"Love the dress." She complimented Chloe.

"Thanks, rad T-shirt!" Chloe smiled back.

By this time another taxi and come and gone, and a stocky fellow was standing awkwardly away from everyone, waiting to be introduced. He fiddled with his scruffy beard and long dirty-blonde hair.

"Ian, my man. What's happening?" Chris grinned, holding his hand out for a high-five.

Ian accepted. "Hey, Chris." His voice, in contrast to his looks, was rather quiet. He walked past Chris and to the other six contestants. "Nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

All of the contestants returned friendly greetings except Xavier, who scoffed the word "Hippie" under his breath.

Ian stood off a little ways from the others, a smile on his face.

The next girl to arrive was a short girl with a very big smile on her face. She pushed her curly dark brown hair out of her face and bounded over to the group.

"Oh my gosh," She squealed, dragging each word out. "I'm so excited to be here! This is awesome!" She gave Chris a big hug.

"Uh, thanks." Chris said awkwardly, trying to get out of the hug. "If you would just stand over there please."

Anna beamed and skipped over to the group. "Hey guys, nice to meet you!" She said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun, huh?!"

"A joy." Sarah spoke up, a somewhat dry edge to her voice. Xavier chuckled and Drake gave a rather reproachful glance at the sarcastic-saying Sarah.

Yet another yellow vehicle dropped the next contestant off. The contestant looked pretty much exactly like Ezekiel, if Ezekiel had black hair, writing on his grey toque, and a t-shirt instead of hoodie. Another big difference between the two was that this guy wore glasses.

"Eric, the ninth contestant to arrive, how are you?'

Eric shrugged. "Fine enough."

Chris addressed the other seven contestants. "Eric here is the first contestant to have blood relations to another contestant!"

"Oh?" Anna asked, interested and excited. "Is it Ezekiel? You look a lot like him! Or maybe Trent? You both have black hair! Or maybe-"

"It's Sky." Eric cut her off. "And why do you care, anyways?"

"Oh," Anna smiled. "I am so in to celebrity gossip and stuff, and I just think its so cool that you're related to Sky!"

Eric frowned. "Yeah, it's just peachy. Actually, Sky is a-"

"Enough chit-chat!" Chris demanded. "The next contestant has been sitting here for like thirty seconds!"

"Oh gee, how'd they survive?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Good question." The newcomer chuckled, also rolling his eyes. It came from a shrimp of a guy, though you could tell by the way he moved he was athletic. He had short black hair and very tan skin.

"George, how's it going man?"

"Pretty good." George nodded, adjusting his Bulls hat. He wore a plain outfit, just a red t-shirt and jeans.

"Welcome to the show, dude!" Drake greeted friendlily.

George smiled at him. "Thanks man, this should be a fun time."

"Tell me about it." Anna bounced excitedly.

"Alright, alright, enough bouncing." Chris rolled his eyes. "We've still got a lot of people to introduce, so let's keep things moving quickly." He turned to the next newcomer.

Said newcomer was of female gender. She had long dirty blonde hair with teal streaks in the back. She was tall and a little lanky, wearing a pink hoodie over a black t-shirt and regular blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Maggie, well-hell-hell-come!" Chris enunciated.

"Woohoo, bitches!" Maggie cheered, her arms over her head. "Let's go, let's do this!"

"Enthusiasm! Nice!" Cia cheered.

"I'll say, this is so sweet!" Drake cheered.

Xavier shook his head. "Poor scrubs. They won't make it long with that attitude, am I right?" He asked Ian, who shrugged noncommittally.

Maggie walked over and stood next to Sarah. "Hi, I'm Maggie!" She beamed

"I heard when Chris announced." Sarah chuckled dryly. "I'm Sarah, nice to meet you."

"Do you like Danganronpa?" Maggie asked out-of-the-blue.

Sarah's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Oh, yes!" She grinned. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

As the two struck up a rapid-fire conversation that would burst the eardrums of most small animals, the next cab arrived.

A rather fancy looking young man stepped out. He looked like the stereotypical Frenchman, with a black and white striped shirt, black pants, sandals, a scarf and a beret. He was very small and rather scrawny. He had straight dark brown hair that just brushed his shoulders.

"Ugh, Europeans." Xavier scoffed.

"_Bonjour, Je m' appelle Josh." _The seemingly walking stereotype greeted. _"__Comment êtes- vous aujourd'hui?" _

"Say what now?" Drake asked.

"He asked how we were doing." Donny explained.

"Yeah, that's not going to fly." Chris frowned. "Joshio, do-ith you-ith- speak-ith English?"

Josh frowned. "Of course I speak English." His thick French accent made his words difficult to understand at some points. "But French is the prettier language, no?"

"Sure is." Ian smiled cheerfully.

"English is kind of meh." Sarah shrugged.

Josh smiled again. "So there you go! Magnificent."

"Yeah, magnifi-shut the fu-" Chris started.

"Whoa, whoa!" The next newcomer laughed. "Easy there, Chris."

Chris sighed, rubbing his stubble. "I suppose you're right, Grace. Swearing at a foreigner wouldn't be good for my image."

"Tch, foreigners." Xavier scoffed. Cia elbowed him in the ribs.

Grace laughed. She was slim and petite, skinny like a twig but obviously fit. She wore a black knit cardigan over a thin white singlet top. Leather skinny jeans covered her legs and open toe black flats covered her feet. "Well helloooo." She grinned. She had a slight Australian accent.

A chorus of hi's followed, along with Josh's "Bonjour" and Xavier's "Foreigners." followed by an "Ow, stop that!" As Cia elbowed the latter again.

She joined the group and stood next to Donny. "Hey cutie." She teased.

Donny flushed. "Uh, hi."

"Ooh he's British." Grace teased again. "That's a plus."

As Donny muttered awkward conversation and Grace laughed, the next contestant showed up.

"Hey Kody, what's up?" Chris greeted.

Kody stared coldly at Chris. "I prefer Dakota." His black shirt ruffled as he tensed. His jeans tightened and, though you couldn't tell because of his boots, tightened.

"Well Dakota isn't going to work, we already had one of those. And besides, what kind of man wants to be called 'Dakota' over 'Kody'? Sounds pretty gay, dude."

Dakota snarled at Chris, but took a deep breath. "Watch your mouth, McLean." He hissed. "Oh, and if it's actually a problem, you can just call me Kade."

Kade walked over and stood a little ways away from everyone else.

"Charming." George chuckled.

"C'mon let's keep it moving." Chris sighed. "We still have to do sixteen of these! Talk about a drag."

Within seconds the next camper had arrived. She stepped out awkwardly.

"Pippa, how's it going?"

Pippa shrugged. She was rather skinny, average height. She had shoulder length orangy-blonde hair and wore a black tank top and denim shorts. Her socks didn't match under her blue running shoes.

"It's going fine, I guess." Pippa said with a small smile.

"Wanna say hi to all these new people!?" Chris laughed, teasing.

Pippa fidgeted. "Uh, well, hi everyone." She smiled. "Hopefully we can be friends and stuff."

"Right on!" Drake cheered.

Pippa smiled and walked to the group, standing next to Ian. "Hey."

Ian nodded. "Hey."

A taxi screeched to a half in front of Chris.

A short girl with long wavy red hair hopped out of the cab. She was pale and wore denim shorts, a fitted floral shirt, and wedge shoes.

"Yay! Hey everyone!" The girl smiled. "My name is Addie, what's up with you all?"

"Addieeeee." Chris whined. "I was supposed to introducceeeee youuu!"

Addie grinned apologetically. "Sorry." She skipped over to the other competitors. "Hi everyone! What's going on?"

"It's going swag!" George grinned. "How about you?"

Addie practically vibrated with excitement. "I'm SO ready to get into this competition."

"Are we not all?" Josh smiled, twirling his beret in his hands.

"I hear you, I'm ready for some good old fashioned competing." The Bulls hat wearing boy agreed.

"Yeah, should be rather interesting." Chloe agreed.

"As is our next competitor." Chris interrupted, gesturing to the newly arrived.

Said newly arrived was heavy, slightly tan, and had light brown, messy curls which covered his forehead. He had a green hoodie, zipped up, but you could see the little triangle of a blue t-shirt on the space the zipper couldn't quite reach. He had belted blue jeans and grey sneakers and a smile.

"James, hows it going, man?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good." James said cheerfully. "Should be an interesting competition, haha."

"That it should be!" Addie whooped, nearly jumping up and down.

James chuckled at Addie's antics. "Well, it's good to meet ya."

"Same!" Addie held her hand out for a high five, which James accepted. "Woohoo!"

"Woohoo? WOOHOO!? There are no happy noises on Total Drama!" Chris stamped his foot. "Take your 'woohoos' away from this place, you soulless ginger!"

Addie crossed her arms. "Gingers have souls!" She protested.

"Sure, Satan." Chris turned away from the ginger. He turned and smacked foreheads with a newcomer.

"Yo, watch it man!" The person who got bumped into snapped. "Don't mess up my hair."

"Sorry, Daquan." Chris winced, rubbing his forehead. "Man you have a big head."

"Hmm, I get that a lot." Daquan pondered, rubbing his dark brown hand against his dark brown chin. "Must be because I'm so handsome." He chuckled to himself. He had a white-shirt that said "Awesome" on it, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. "Hey ladies, whats going on?" He winked. He looked to Grace. "How you doin'?"

Grace blinked. "Uhh, I'm fine, I guess?"

Daquan blinked. "Girl where'd you get a nice set of eyes like that? You're pretty cute!"

Grace blinked again. "Uhh, genetics?"

The dark-skinned muscular man face palmed and walked off to another part of the increasingly growing group.

"Well he's going to be fun." Chris laughed. "Now lets introduce our next freak, Morgan!"

Morgan shyly waved. "Um…H-hi everyone." He was plainly dressed, in a burgundy t-shirt covered by a grey hoodie. He also wore khakis and red sneakers. He walked awkwardly over to Pippa and just sat there.

"Hey there, Morgan." Pippa said warmly. "I'm Pippa, how're you?"

Morgan jumped at being talked to. "I'm, uh, fine, thanks." He smiled, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Samuel, everyone!" Chris announced, giving the newest arrival the spotlight, which would most likely be brought back to the fame hungry host in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, hey everyone." Samuel waved. He was on the short side and skinny. With baby blue eyes and long messy blond hair, he looked like a mini-surfer. However, his outfit of a tight black t-shirt with a pocket and winter jeans kind of dissuaded that image.

"Say hi to Samuel, everyone." Chris called mockingly.

"Hi Samuel." Everyone droned.

"Do we have to call you 'Samuel'?" Eric asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I mean, 'Sam' would be so much easier."

Samuel shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Cool." Grace grinned. "Say, you're kinda cute, cutie."

Sam chuckled dryly. "Gee, thanks, my week has been made."

Grace winked at him. "Anytime. I live to please."

Sam, his cheeks dusted with pink, awkwardly strolled over to another part of camp and struck up conversation with George.

The next contestant was a curvy and attractively plump girl with long auburn hair, a t-shirt with a humorous saying, jeans and cowboy boots. She looked a little shy but nonetheless had a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled.

"Everyone, this is Autumn!" Chris announced.

"Damn girl!" Daquan shouted from the group. "You've got some nice curves!"

Cia scoffed and kicked Daquan in the knee. "Be nice!" She scolded.

"Damn." Daquan muttered rubbing his knee. "You got some kick girl." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna make out?"

What happened next is not fit to air on television.

It caused pain. Lots of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Daquan.)<strong>

Daquan, with a black eye and a missing tooth, grins. "Wow! That girl Cia is feisty! I like feisty girls, haha! What a challenge this is going to be!"

**(End Confessional: Daquan.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Cia.)<strong>

"Just don't have me on the same team as Daquan!" Cia pleaded to the heavens.

**(End Confessional: Cia.)**

* * *

><p>Audi smiled and stood next to Cia. "Thanks for that."<p>

"No worries darling." Cia smiled. "I'm Cia, nice to meet you."

"Autumn." Autumn returned the greeting. "Good to meet you too!"

"Autumn, Cia, please. The next contestant has arrived! Don't be rude!"

"Yah man, don't be rude." Came a very stereotypical Indian accent.

"This is Ashwin everyone!" Chris smirked.

"Good day to all." Ashwin nodded, smiling.

"All these foreigners! I need as shower." Xavier whimpered. "They're everywhere…"

"I am no foreigner…sure I was born in India but I am an American citizen!" Ashwin stated proudly, his accent causing a few snickers amongst the crowd.

Ashwin turned pink. "Um, did I say something funny?"

"Don't worry man." Chris consoled, smirking. "Just go make some friends."

Ashwin, feeling patronized, sat off a little to the side. Pippa was quick to comfort him.

"Our next contestant." Chris announced. "Is Chase!"

Chase stepped out of his taxi with an easy smile on his face. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Chase, man, hows it going?" Chris asked.

Chase fiddled with his stylish brown hair. "Not bad." He smiled. He wore a light blue v-neck with khaki cargo shorts and matching sneakers. He noticed Kade by himself and squirmed slightly. "Why's he alone?" He asked Chris, a worried note in his voice..

Chris shrugged. "Because he's an anti-social freak? Beats me, dude."

Chase went over to Kade. "Dude, what's up? Come socialize and stuff! No use being alone!"

Kade shrugged. "No big deal, dude. I'm just chilling."

Chase shifted uncomfortably. "Well, okay…" He walked off to go talk to to people.

"Isn't he just darling." Chris smirked. He turned to the next contestant.

Said contestant was wearing a Pokemon Trainer hat, which was the first thing Chris, a douchebag, picked up on.

"Oho. Ho. Ho ho ho…hahahaha. You gotta be kidding me." Chris chuckled, holding his sides.

The guy wearing a Pokemon flushed and ignored Chris, choosing to walk past him. He was tall, a little chubby, and had messy brown hair sticking out from under his hat. He wore a green hoodie with black track pants and Green shoes, along with his Pokemon hat.

"Don't listen to him, man! That hat is rad!" Drake whooped.

"Totally awesome." Sarah added. "So glad they made remakes of the early Generation Three games."

"Right?" Maggie gasped.

The boy smiled and walked over to the two girls and struck up a conversation.

"Well, that was Alex everyone." Chris recovered from his laughing fit. "It's time to meet our next contestant."

A shiny limo turned the nearest corner and parked next to Chris. A fashionable looking guy hopped out, a little embarrassed.

"Julius, what's with the fancy wheels! Everyones supposed to arrive in a cab!"

Julius rolled his eyes. "My dad wanted to send me in this, make an impression or some sorts. Stupid shit if you ask me."

Chris tsked. "Move along."

Julius ran his hair through his short, combed forwards black hair and joined the group. "What's up everyone." He greeted. "You all ready to party?"

"Hell. Yes!" Grace cheered.

"Let's do it!" Drake did a little dance.

"Woohoo!" Autumn cheered.

"Cough, morons, cough." George coughed, but no one heard him.

Chris had turned his attention back to the next cab, but was startled when _two _people stepped out.

"Whoa! Amanda! Joos! I sent separate cabs for you! What happened?"

Amanda, a very curvy and attractive girl in a pink hoodie and denim capris, smirked. "We didn't feel like it." She smiled, holding hands with the boy named Joos. She leaned into his ear. "God, he looks os much older in real life." She said lowly, but Chris still heard.

"Makeup! Makeup!" Chris panicked, before slapping himself. "No, calm down Chris. She's trying to Topher 2.0 you, don't let her win!"

Joos snorted. "Just look at his crow feet, is that you granddad?"

Chris gasped and held his eyes.

Joos winced. "Whoops, sorry man, I didn't mean, I was only kid, I mean I was."

Amanda laughed and squeezed Joos's hand. "Forget it."

Joos sighed and looked down. "Sorry man."

"Wait a minute." Addie stepped forwards. "Are you two already a couple BEFORE the show?"

Joos and Amanda nodded. He was a scruffy looking lad with wire glasses, a Graphic t-shirt, khakis, and an old pair of sneakers.

Addie rounded on Chris. "But thats an unfair advantage! Totally bull!"

"I agree with the ginger." George smirked, teasing Addie. "That is an unfair advantage."

Chris clapped his face to his hands in overdramatic shock. "Oh. My. God! You guys are like, SO right. Like, SO incredibly right like I can't EVEN you're so right." He dropped the facade and rubbed his chin. "Now lets see, how much do I care again…? Oh, thats right…NOT AT ALL!" He laughed in Addie's face.

Addie stood there while spit flicks from Chris's Botoxed mouth collected on her face.

WHAM.

"Oof." Chris smirked as Addie, whose shoe had just previously been in Chris's nutsack region, held her foot, wincing. "I'll have to thank Chef for advising me to wear a cup today. Now get back in line, all three of you."

Amanda, Joos and Addie all walked over to the group, the latter muttering curses under her breath.

"Only three left. We're right on schedule." Chris noted, looking at his watch. Soon enough a taxi cab

showed up and out stepped a nondescript girl with long, straight brown hair and tan skin.

"Bella, another Aussie chick!" Chris announced. "Welcome!"

"Whoo! Aussies unite!" Grace cheered.

"I'm from Australia too." Alex admitted.

Grace winked at him. "Of course you are." She purred. Alex turned beet red and became very interested in his shoes.

Bella smiled shyly. "Lovely to meet you all."

Xavier pushed his way to the front of the group. "Foreigner!" He snapped. "Why must you be here if you are foreign! FOREIGNER!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are aware that, as an American in Canada, YOU are technically a foreigner too?"

"Yeah, foreigner, get out of my country." George teased.

"Yea." Pippa added, chuckling.

Xavier stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared blankly into space. He stayed that way.

"I think you fried his brain, Sarah." Ian chuckled.

"That's okay, he is a bit annoying." Donny chuckled.

"Unlike your face." Grace told Donny, who also became interested in his shoes.

"Uh..right." Bella's face seemed to say. _What have I done to myself by signing onto this show?_

"Two left!" Chris grinned. "And let's welcome…Eddie!"

Eddie stepped out of his taxi with a big grin on his face. He was kind of chubby and wore glasses. His clothes consisted of an orange t-shirt and white basketball shorts.

"Hey everyone!" He said cheerfully. "Hows it going?"

Everyone greeted Eddie and he walked into the crowd to begin socializing.

"This is going to be so much fun! I hope I make a lot of friends!" Eddie beamed.

"Sounds good, brah." Julius agreed.

"And last," Chris snickered. "And probably least, we have…Kayla!"

Kayla, a tiny Asian girl with short jet black hair, stepped out of the taxi. She took one look at the 29 people looking at her, made some sort of noise that sounded like a mix between a cat getting its tail stepped on and a mouse being trodden on, and made to dive back into the cab.

Chris ran forward and tried to wrestle her out. "Oh no you don't!" He grunted as she struggled. "As you can see, Kayla is a little shy." He chuckled to the other campers, who were watching this spectacle unfold with hidden amusement. Or not, in some cases.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" George rolled on the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Prick." Morgan muttered.

George gasped, looked at Morgan with a hurt look in his eyes form the ground, and then continued laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Samuel sort of kicked George curiously. "Is he sane?" He asked mildly.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I don't think so…" Josh said, coming up next to Sam.

"Uh, what?" Sam asked.

"I said I don't think so."

"What?"

"I don't think so!"

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "I can't understand anything your saying with that accent."

Josh facepalmed.

George sat up, chest heaving, brushing the tears out of his eyes. "Wow, that was mildly hilarious."

Chuckles rang throughout the group.

Chris, in the meanwhile, had finally wrestled Kayla from the cab. "Step on it!" He yelled to the taxi, and it sped off, leaving Kayla stuck on the show.

"Kayla, say hi to all the new people!" Chris taunted. "Go on, do it!"

"H-h-h-hi." Kayla stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh you adorable thing!" Cia cooed, running up and scooping Kayla in a hug. "Aren't you just precious!"

"Well, I-I'm not a baby." Kalya managed to squeak.

"Put her down." Ashwin chuckled. "She ain't no kitten, eh!"

"You eat those for breakfast where your from?" Xavier quipped.

This time it was Julius who elbowed Xavier in the ribs.

"Well, well." Chris smiled. "You're all here! Welcome to Season Six of Total Drama: Take 2: Back in Action!"

Most of the campers cheered.

Chris pulled out a camera. "Now, everyone group together. Yes, Morgan, you have to stand next to Xavier. I don't care if Josh smells like cheese, Daquan. Just squeeze together."

Finally Chris took the picture and smiled. "Well! Now that that's all taken care of, I'd like to announce the first challenge!"

"Wait, what about teams?" James interrupted. "We kinda need those."

"Your first challenge doesn't involve teams." Chris smirked. "You have to get to the trailers, just like in Episode One of Total Drama Action!"

"What about that monster, didn't it die?" Anna asked, curious.

"Nah, we got a new one. Plus, there will be something _else _hunting you." Chris said forebodingly. "Oh _Cheeeeef._"

Chef burst through the golden gates with a funky contraption on his back and an alien costume.

"Whoa." Morgan grinned. "What's that gadget on your back? It looks awesome."

Ashwin nodded in agreement, "Very interesting. Very."

"This here gives me a speed boost." Chef smirked. "And I'll be catching your sorry behinds!"

The campers gasped.

"That's right." Chris confirmed. "Chef _and _the monster, who will be controlled by my head intern Zane, will all be hunting you. All the campers to make it to the trailers get an advantage in the second part of the challenge. Oh, and don't bother trying to recreate the path of Total Drama Action, the set has been _totally _rearranged.

Anna snapped her fingers. "Darn! I had that path memorized!"

"Now," Chris clapped his hands, and a huge monster foot crashed down behind him, causing all the campers to scream. "Go!"

He turned to the camera. "What will happen to our thirty newbies? Find out next time on Take 2: Back in Action!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie -<strong> The Over Competitive Ginger (Unfathomed Stars)_

_**Alex - **The Pokemon Trainer (GreenPokeGuy)_

_**Amanda -** The Ex-Cheerleader (signelchan)_

_**Anna -** The Media Geek(Everything I Liked Was Taken)_

_**Ashwin - **The Indian (Heroi Oscura)_

_**Autumn** - The Country Girl (AudiLion)_

_**Bella - **The Strategist (LittleMissyGalPal)_

_**Brittany - **The Hateful Bitch (I'll Cover Angel and Collins) (Merge Returner #1)_

_**Chase -** The Pacifist (SecretAgent12)_

_**Chloe -** Obsessive Book Fangirl (ChloeRhiannonX)_

_**Cia - **The Mother Hen (EggsAndBaconThatsWhatsShakin)_

_**Dakota - **The Anti-Social One (Paralyzing Indifference)_

_**Daquan - **The Cocky Jock (MrAwesome1999)_

_**Donny** **- **The Perfectionist (DeliriousDisposition)_

_**Drake -** The Optimist (Karts of Sugar Rush)_

_**Eddie -** The Secret Villain (Ironwood811)_

_**Eric - **The Brony (ewisko)_

_**George - **The Fun Canadian (Wish I was A Pirate)_

_**Grace**** -** The Flirty Athlete (BlueIce RedFire)_

_**Kayla -** The Moe (KaylaBow)_

_**Ian - **The Gentle Giant (Ian Reid)_

_**James -** The Eliminator (Snakeshark196)_

_**Jeremy - **The Normal Guy (The-Normal-Twit-Nya) (Merge Returner #2)_

_**Joos - **The Lazy Smart-Ass (Joosbox)_

_**Josh - **The Frenchman (Applause2014)_

_**Julius** - The Valley Dude (Hugh Takinamee)_

_**Maggie -** The Otaku (Nico Nico Nii You In The Face)_

_**Morgan** - The Nerd (ProfessorSmooth)_

_**Pippa - **The Paintballer (Light Of The Dawn)_

_**Samuel - **The Gadfly (The Sarcasm Master)_

_**Sarah -** The Discreet Pessimist (The Pessimistic Rainbow)_

_**Xavier -** The Right-Wing Extremist (ferguson97)_

* * *

><p><em>Team #1: NA_

_Team #2: N/A_

_Team #3: N/A_

* * *

><p><em>Elimination order: NA_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? This is something totally different and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave a review and tell me what you likeddidn't like about your character, and if you don't have a character, which ones you like and don't like!**

**That's all, have a good week guys, ciao!**


	2. Welcome To Hell, Kiddies!: Part Two

**Alright, time for chapter two! I'd just like to say that the screen time for the characters is kind of unbalanced these first few challenges, this challenge especially. It'll balance out though so don't worry, if your character doesn't get a whole lot of time that just means it's not their time to shine yet!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chris grinned as the thirty newbies ran around in utter chaos.<p>

Donny was the first to come to his senses. "Into the lot, let's go guys!" He yelled, though barely anyone heard him. Face palming, the Scottish boy just ran into the lot by himself.

Soon enough the panic had ceased enough that everyone was now running INTO the lot, not just around the entrance. People were mostly running off in little clumps, whether it be purposeful or not, but some ran off on their own.

"Yo, follow me." Maggie told Sarah and Alex.

"There's only one path to go." Samuel pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Anna's eyes widened. "This is _not _how I remember the set of Total Drama Action being like this."

"Whoa." Morgan commented. "This is an intense infrastructure."

As soon as you entered the entrance to the lot, there was a dug out tunnel leading down into darkness. At the end of the darkness you could see the glint of a golden gate. To the left and right of the tunnel on ground level was the film lot as remembered, except it was roped off.

"Down there?" Daquan guessed. "Let's move it, fools!" He ran down the slope, the other twenty-nine contestants right behind him.

"Let's do this!" The cocky jock cheered, rattling the gate, trying to open it. He had no luck.

"Why won't you let us in?" Maggie howled, kicking the gate. "DAMN YOU MONOKUMA!"

"Heh, nice one." Sarah smirked.

"It's locked, geniuses." Xavier rolled his eyes. He pointed to a flashy gold lock. "Locked."

A deep voice startled them all. "Oh yea, it's locked. And you fell right into my trap!"

With a gasp, the thirty contestants turned to see Chef standing at the top of the tunnel.

"That's not good." Pippa shook her head.

Cia smacked Daquan. "Idiot!"

"Kekekeke!" Chef cackled.

"Charge him!" George bellowed, hurling himself forwards.

"Yeah boy, let's do it!" Daquan agreed, joining George.

Sure enough, everyone, including those who didn't want to charge but were caught up at the momentum, were charging at poor ol' Cheffy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Chef.)<strong>

"Yeah…I could've gotten a couple of 'em." Chef pondered, sitting Indian style on the toilet. "But I didn't want to die."

**(End Confessional: Chef.)**

* * *

><p>"AUGH!" Chef used his speed boost to dive out of the way of the rampaging teens.<p>

"To the trailers!" Addie cheered, her red hair whipping behind her as she leapt over the rope that blocked the way into the actual film lot.

"Hell yeah, wait up!" George whooped, leaping after her.

Daquan was quick to follow. "Wait up!"

The three disappeared around a corner.

Sarah ducked under the rope, with Maggie on her tail.

"Hey, can I, uh, come with you two?" Alex asked awkwardly. "I mean I can just go off alone."

"Yeah, come on!" Maggie encouraged. "Let's boogie!"

The trio also ran off.

Cia beat her chest savagely. "Let's do this! Anyone who wants to kick some ass follow me!"

"I'm down for kicking ass." Julius smirked, highfiving Cia.

"Let's do it!" Audi cheered.

"I'll come too." Eddie grinned.

The four ran off, Cia leading the way.

James walked off, alone. "I think I'm gonna hang by myself, guys. Catch you around."

Amanda and Joos also walked off by themselves.

"We're going to find it ourselves." Joos smiled.

"It's not like we need any of their help anyways. Most of them seem a little cuckoo." Amanda giggled into her boyfriends ear. Said boyfriend smirked slightly.

Chase overheard this and frowned disapprovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Chase)<strong>

Chase is leaning against the wall of a confessional with a frown on his face. "That wasn't very nice." He taps his finger against his arm. "There's no reason to be mean. Maybe they didn't mean it mean-spiritedly."

**(End Confessional: Chase.)**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm down for being alone." Kade scoffed, stalking off.<p>

Pippa chuckled to herself. "Anyone wanna join the Fellowship?"

"The what?" Grace asked, confused.

"The fellowship." Morgan input. "Y'know, from Lord of the Rings."

Pippa smiled. "See, he gets it! Hey, let's go find these trailers!"

Morgan blinked. "Oh, uh. Sure!" He seemed puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Samuel asked mildly, sensing something was up.

"I just…don't usually get asked to go with people." Morgan admitted, shuffling his fingers together.

"Psh, don't worry about that." Pippa smiled warmly. "And you." She gestured to Kayla. "Come along as well."

Kayla turned pink and shook her head vehemently.

"C'mon." Samuel encouraged. "Let's go, safety in numbers, right?"

Kayla shook her head again and scurried off before the others could react.

"Well there she goes." Pippa sighed.

"Shall we go?" Sam asked mildly.

"Let's." Morgan nodded, and the three headed off.

"Welp, I guess I'm off. Anyone care to join?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Why not? Britt's unite!" Donny joked.

"I'll come too." Bella shrugged. "Why not?"

"Dude, let's do this!" Drake whooped. "Who is with me?"

"Woohoo!" Grace cheered. "Let's crush 'em!"

"I'm in." Chase nodded.

"You people are all dumb!" Anna hollered. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Even if its scrambled I know my way around."

Ashwin, Eric and Josh all followed the Media Geek.

"Well, their loss, lets go!" Grace smirked. "Woohoo!"

That left Ian and Xavier.

"Well…" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go together?" Ian asked, stroking his beard.

"No." Xavier walked off.

Ian shrugged and walked off in a different direction.

Xavier scoffed in disgust. "Stupid scum."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Ian.)<strong>

Ian shrugged. "Blegh." He made a noise. "His loss."

**(End Confessional: Ian.)**

* * *

><p>James walked around, swinging his arms back and forth, clapping as he walked. "Where to go, where to go." He sighed.<p>

He turned the corner and found himself in the Western set from the first film lot season. "Heh, I liked this challenge." He smiled.

He walked past that specific film lot.

"Ho dee hum, bumble dee bah." The bulky boy hummed, bored.

BOOM.

A footstep.

BOOM.

Another footstep.

James blinked and looked to his left, seeing a big monster leg. He paled and ran in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: James.)<strong>

James's chest was heaving. "Man, this isn't really like Survivor!" He coughs a couple times. "My asthma is bothering me." He reclines in the chair. "I think I'll just stay here for a little while."

**(End Confessional: James.)**

* * *

><p>"Alright." Joos yawned, stifling it with his hand. His other hand was occupied by his girlfriend's own. "Where do we go now?" He played with his shaggy brown hair.<p>

"Hell if I know." Amanda chuckled. "Just don't get caught by Cyborg-Chef or the monster is pretty much #1 on my to do list."

"Or not to do list." Joos smirked.

Amanda, smiling, rolled her eyes. "Hilarious."

BOOM.

"Whoa!" The two stumbled as a giant monster foot landed down right next to them. The monster grinned as it extended his hand right for Amanda.

Joos didn't hesitate. He ran forward and pushed Amanda out of the way, but Amanda grabbed his wrist as she was pushed and he was pulled out of reach of the lumbering monster as well. They ran between it's legs and took off down the street. They high-fived as they ran.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think these trailers are?" Grace asked, walking through a graveyard.<p>

Drake shivered. "I don't know, but theres something about this set, it's awfully creepy…"

Grace shivered as well. "You'll keep me safe, right?" She purred to Chase, who was walking right next to her.

Chase blinked at her. "Uh, sure?"

Grace squinted at him. "You've got a cute butt." She teased.

"Not the first time I've heard that."

Grace frowned.

"Sorry Grace." Chase chuckled. "I don't swing that way."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Grace.)<strong>

"Darn shame." Grace sighed. "He was totally cute."

"Who?" James asked curiously, still in the makeup trailer.

"AGH!" Grace screamed in terror.

**(End Confessional: Grace.)**

* * *

><p>"Damn shame, you're totally cute." Grace pouted.<p>

Chase chuckled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I see the exit, I thi-whoa!" Drake screamed as he plummeted six feet into a grave.

"Smooth." Grace chuckled as she walked over to the hole.

"AUGH!" Came a scream from in the whole.

Chase and Grace locked eyes and ran over.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Chase asked, looking down.

"Get if off!" Drake squealed, pinned underneath a large human skeleton.

"That's a gnarly prop." Grace whistled. "Look at the bits of flesh dangling off it."

"It doesn't smell like a prop." Drake gagged, still in the hole. "Get me the hell out of here." He pushed the skeleton off him and it flew to the opposite side of the hole, cracking the skull.

Grace shivered as a gust of cold wind went by. "Okay, let's do it."

Within a minute they had pulled Drake out of the hole. He dusted himself off. "Thanks."

"No worries." Three voices responded.

"Wait a minute…" Chase pondered, hearing an extra voice. The three turned around to see Chef standing there, grinning.

"Shit, run!" Grace yelled, diving to the left as Chef used his speed boost to dash forward and grab Drake. He tossed Drake into Chase, who had just started to run. The two boys hit the ground, groaning, and Chef smirked, dusting his hands off. He watched Grace's retreating form. "I'll get her later." He addressed Drake and Chase. "You two bozos," he snapped his fingers, and metallic hands came out of nowhere and grabbed the boys, hoisting them into the air and off the screen.

* * *

><p>The metallic hands dropped Chase and Drake into a larger version of the orange bouncy house where the 14 contestants from Total Drama Action were kept during the similar challenge.<p>

"You okay?" Chase asked Drake, who was rubbing his elbow frequently.

Drake nodded. "Yeah, just tweaked my elbow, I'll be fine."

"Sucks we were first out." Chase sighed, looking around the empty bounce house. "It's gonna get crowded in here…"

* * *

><p>"C'mon-nuhhhhhh." Maggie whined, jogging several yards ahead of Alex and Sarah, who were moseying along at a regular pace. "We gotta get there before Chef finds usssss!"<p>

"I didn't peg you for a competitive person." Sarah said dryly, shuffling along.

"Yeah, you seem like the kind of person who signs up for a bunch of role-plays online but then never does anything in them." Alex added, a teasing element to his voice.

"Please, I would _never _do something like that. That's so scummy!"

Sarah and Alex chuckled.

"Let's go." Maggie grinned. "I see a set up ahead!" She ran ahead, leaving Sarah and Alex to roll their eyes.

The three walked into the army set.

Maggie dove into the underbrush. "Maggie scouts ahead for the enemies." She narrated, the only sign of her being the rumbling bushes as she talked. "With no ammo or weapons, things are looking-" She stopped suddenly.

Alex and Sarah glanced at each other.

"Maggie?" Sarah called. "Uh, hello?"

No answer.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Alex asked nervously.

Still no answer.

"BOO!"

Maggie leapt out of the bushes and tackled Sarah to the ground.

"Get off me." Sarah grumbled, shoving the other girl off of her. "That's not funny."

Maggie got up and dusted herself off. "Nah mate, it was hilari-" She was silenced as Chef, using his speed boost, tackled her into another pair of bushes. He popped out of the bushes moments later and grinned at Sarah and Alex.

"Run!" Alex yelled.

Sarah and Alex ran towards the next set, but needn't of worried. Chef had already set off for another part of the film lot, and Maggie was being carried to the bouncy house.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Josh asked, looking at the space set. "I didn't know in North America zeey had space stations in movie lots."<p>

His three fellow competitors, Anna, Eric and Ashwin, gave the Frenchman a weird look.

"Pleeze." Josh rolled his eyes. "Eet waz a joke. I can't make a joke because I'm French?"

Ashwin chuckled. "I get it, very funny."

"Hey, do you here that?" Anna hushed everyone.

Rumbles could be heard in the distance, getting louder and more frequent very quickly.

"It's zee monster!" Josh squealed. "Run!"

Sure enough, within seconds the monster leapt over a tall fake building and crashed to the ground next to the four. It swiped for the four but they all dived out of the way. Josh, Anna and Ashwin all screamed, while Eric contorted his face into a rather gruesome face. The left side of his mouth drooped all the way down and he ran off screaming with his face frozen like that.

"Why is his mouth in the shape of an L?" Anna hollered as she ran.

"I don't know!" Ashwin screamed. "He looks ridiculous!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Eric.)<strong>

Eric's face goes from the frozen face back to his normal one. "It's not weird!" He said defensively. "That's just how I show fear!" He pulls the face again.

**(End Confessional: Eric.)**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Eric grunted as the monster's giant paw slammed into his person. He flew back and the paw closed around him, trapping him. The monster rose up and squinted one eye shut, aiming the screaming boy like a javelin. With a mighty heave, the boy was flung across the film lot, his face still frozen in his ridiculous expression.<p>

"It's killed Eric!" Ashwin screamed, running around in circles.

Josh tackled the boy to the ground and smacked him. "Pull yourself togezzer, man! We've got to get moving!"

Anna screamed as she too was taken by the monster. Josh hoisted Ashwin to his feet and they escaped through a side alleyway.

The monster grumbled and walked off in the other direction, looking for more people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Anna.)<strong>

Anna smacks her forehead repeatedly. "Grarr! I knew where I was going, too! That Frenchman's going to pay for not helping me! What a moron!"

**(End Confessional: Anna.)**

* * *

><p>Daquan, Addie and George were sprinting down a street.<p>

"Why is running to the middle of the lot a good idea?" Daquan complained, six or seven steps ahead of George and Addie, who were both running at full sprint.

"Because it's best to start in the middle and span outward!" Addie scolded. "If you don't like it just go away."

Daquan grumbled but didn't move away.

"I hear the monster." George observed, still running.

"Yeah, those booms are getting louder and more frequent. I wonder what that means." Daquan pondered.

The three were still running. George and Addie sighed and face palmed.

"It means he's getting closer." Addie pondered. "He'll be here in a second. Get ready to run."

"What do you think I'm doing, dumbass?" Daquan snapped, before a monster foot came crashing down right next to him. Daquan screamed and jumped back. "THIS WAY!" He yelled, running down a little path to the left.

George and Addie shook their heads at each other, but followed Daquan anyways.

"There are no turns!" Addie screeched as she ran. "Daquan I swear if you led us into a dead end I'm going to-"

"The trailers! There they are!" Daquan cut them off. "I found 'em!"

Sure enough, forty yards away, tucked up against the far left of the film lot, were two large trailers, one painted red and one painted blue. They were identical, and the set up was the same as it was in Total Drama Action, just in a different location. There were shabby red picnic tables in front of each trailer and a fire pit in the middle.

"There it is!" Daquan danced, hopping around. "We won, we won!"

Chef blitzed into view, stopping halfway between the three campers and the trailers. "You gotta get past me first, suckers." He smirked, fondling the speed device strapped to his back.

Addie, Daquan and George looked at each other. "No problem!" George smirked, and all three rushed the cook.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Addie whispered to the soccer player as Daquan took the lead over them.

"Trust me, I got this." George smirked.

Chef met the three kids halfway and lunged at the slowest of the three, Addie.

Addie yelped and leapt to the side, slowing her forward momentum but getting her out of the war of Chef. The cook growled and turned to look at her, but George's plan went into action just then.

With an expert sliding tackle perfected from years of soccer, George flew towards Daquan, the moment of his slide catching up to the athlete. His foot wedged in between his legs and the arrogant douche hit the dirt, coughing as he rolled.

Chef, alerted by Daquan's tripping, left Addie and dove for the fallen boys. George, being the slidER and not the slidEE, quickly got up and ran the rest of the distance to the trailers, Addie right behind him. The two highfived as Chef descend on Daquan.

"Oh hell no!" Daquan screeched, on his back. He did an impressive handspring onto his feet and backflipped, just getting out of the reach of Chef's grasp. Chef did his speed boost foreword but Daquan stuck out his foot and tripped him. Daquan ran towards Addie and George with a nasty look on his face.

"You!" He snarled, grabbing George by the collar of his red t-shirt and slamming him against the side of the red trailer. "What the _hell _is the matter with you?"

George's Jordan's just brushed the grass as the much bigger boy threatened him.

"Wow, man." George chuckled, staring Daquan in the face. "Don't get so butthurt."

Daquan snarled and slammed him into the trailer again, dropping him this time. "Whatever." He stalked into the red trailer and slammed the door.

George chuckled to himself as Addie breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Addie.) <strong>

"That was really nice of George." Addie admitted. "I think I can use him as a future ally, and future allies are best left not bruised up." She chuckled.

**(End Confessional: Addie.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: George.)<strong>

George dances around the confessional. "Did you see that? Addie is totally cute and she totally breathed a sigh of relief when Daquan didn't beat the shit out of me." He stops. "Well, uh, like he could beat the shit out of me." He finished with a semi-lame scoff.

**(End Confessional: George.)**

* * *

><p>"Man, this place is so cool!" Eddie beamed, looking around the set like an excited puppy. "Isn't this place cool?"<p>

"Yeah, it's cool!" Cia grinned. "Look at that huge thing!"

"Ooh, I love huge things!" Audi crooned, looking at the fake mountain in the distance.

Julius pinched the bridge of his nose. "C'mon guys!" He said, the cheerfulness in his voice betrayed by the hint or irritation. "Let's get this challenge over with so I can get some caffeine!"

"Alright let's do it!" Cia bounced forwards, before a large monster foot crashed down right where the shorter girl had been standing.

"Eep!" Audi squeaked, as the ground shook violently. "What the hell? Is that an earthquake?"

Cia pointed behind her. "No, dummy, it's a giant monster!"

Audi flushed. "Oh my gosh, run!" She turned to run, but the monster paw grabbed her and she was quickly thrown hundreds of feet into the bouncy house.

Eddie, Julius and Cia screamed. "Run!"

The three ran through a set as the monster lumbered after them.

"How did we not here him coming?" Cia groaned.

"Because you guys were being hella loud." Julius muttered.

Eddie tripped dramatically and flew into Julius, knocking the other boy to the ground. "Whoa, sorry!" Eddie apologized, not offering to help Julius. Instead, the boy ran off after Cia, leaving a groaning Julius to get scooped up by the monster. He smirked subtly as he rejoined Cia.

"What happened to Julius?" Cia panted, concerned.

"He tripped." Eddie answered sadly. "We have to keep moving!"

Cia ground to a stop. "I don't hear it chasing us." She frowned. "Are you okay?"

Eddie smiled his first genuine smile. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks." He noticed something in the distance. "Whoa, the trailers! They're right there! We made it!"

"Alright, well it's too bad about them." A scream from Julius drew her attention. "What the hey-ho is going on?"

The two saw Julius's flailing body soaring through the air into the unknown.

"Oh my gosh!" Cia clapped a hand over her mouth, before sprinting in that direction. Eddie's hand caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, confused. Cia struggled to let go.

"We have to go see if he's okay!"

Eddie let go. "But the trailers are right there!"

"So? Julius could be hurt!" She paled. "And oh god, what if that happened to Audi too!" She started running. "I have to go see if they're okay!"

Eddie sighed and looked between the retreating Cia and the shiny trailers. He made up his mind. "Whoa, wait up!" He called after Cia, catching up with her. "They went that way." He pointed to the east. "We're all the way on the left side of the lot so it must be near the center?"

Cia smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Cia.)<strong>

Cia chews her nails nervously. How can they just _fling _people into the sky? That's not right! Oh crap, what am I doing in here? I need to make sure they're okay! I don't want to find any people-pancakes!" She rushed out of the confessional.

**(End Confessional: Cia.)**

* * *

><p>Kade was wandering around the film lot, whistling nonchalantly. "This is boring."<p>

"Let's make it less boring, then." Chef smirked, appearing behind Kade and lunging for the nonsocialite.

Kade ducked out of the way and rolled to the side. He sprung up and started sprinting towards the west. Chef used his speed boost, but he was behind to begin with and Kade was fast. Chef slowed to a puffing halt as Kade's figure faded into the distance.

"Damn, boy is fast." Chef sighed, before moving to another part of the lot.

Meanwhile, Kade, by pure luck, stumbled across the trailers. "Whoa." He smirked. "That's fun."

He entered the blue trailer, where George and Addie were sitting.

"Third?" Kade smirked again. "Not too bad."

"Fourth, actually." Addie corrected.

"Yeah, Da-Queef is in the red trailer." George commented, making Kade chuckle.

"Yeah, great. Well I'm not going to sit here with you guys." He rolled his eyes. "I'll sit out side."

"Ok, gert-RUDE." George scoffed as Kade left.

* * *

><p>James had met up with Ian and the two were walking along, chatting small talk, though the two didn't have much in common.<p>

"So, you into strategy and all that?" James asked curiously.

Ian shrugged. "A fair bit, I've watched Survivor."

"Cool." James smiled. "Wanna be friends."

Ian shrugged. "Sure."

James smile grew. "Cool." He said gladly. "Thank you very much awesome."

Ian chuckled. "Personal saying?"

"You nailed it."

Ian squinted into the distance. "Whoa, is that what I think it is?"

"I think so. That's Kade, I'm pretty sure." James nodded.

Before the two young men were the trailers.

"Awesome, we made it." James said happily, offering Ian a high-five.

Ian accepted the bro-ness act. "Too bad mine was so boring." He lamented. "I didn't even see anyone."

"I hid in the Confessional and scared Grace." James admitted.

Ian chuckled. "Now THAT is awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: James.)<strong>

"Ian's pretty cool." James stated. "He and I could be friends. I hope I can take him to the Final Two." He chuckled. "If I can get there." He scratched his back through his hoodie. "It'll be tough, but I think I can swing it."

"BOO! PAYBACK, SUCKA!" Grace yelled, leaping from behind some clothes, causing James to scream.

**(End Confessional: James.)**

* * *

><p>Grace chuckled as she left the Confessional. "Man I love the unrealistic continuity that is the Confessional."<p>

She came face to face with a tutting Chef.

She sighed.

He grabbed her.

Fin.

* * *

><p>"We've been walking for ages." Chloe whined. "My feet are killing me!"<p>

"Mine too." Bella complained. "This is bogus, how have we not come across Chef, the monster, OR the cabins yet!?"

"Well we're heading towards the center now, that should help." Donny said optimistically, tapping his sides rhythmically.

"Hopefully." Bella sighed. "This is really boring."

"Be careful what you wish for." Donny advised. "It's probably really lucky we haven't run into Chef or the monster yet."

Chloe yawned. "Yeah, that's true."

Another couple minutes went by before the three saw something in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Donny chuckled, walking and squinting.

"Well it's big, and its yellow." Chloe observed.

"Wow, Sherlock, figure that one out by yourself?" Bella teased, causing the bookworm to roll her eyes.

The three walked up to it and peered inside, seeing Chase, Maggie, Grace, Audi, Julius, Drake, Eric, Anna and Xavier.

The latter of the list was just picking himself off the ground, it looked like he had just been caught. "Damn scum." He scoffed. "When I get my lawyers on him I'm going too…ooh!" He mimed shaking his fist.

Grace tripped Xavier, causing his face to smash into the bouncy house floor. It didn't do any damage since it was a bouncy house, but it was still funny.

"Hey." Chase spotted the three. "Look at that! Hey guys! You think you can get us out of here?"

Chloe took one of her pins from her hair. "This'll work, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, just do it, moron." Xavier scoffed.

Chase elbowed Xavier out of the way. "That'll be great." He smiled.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea, I'd wait." Bella frowned as Chloe jabbed the bouncy house.

The pin bounced off.

"_SAFETY PROTOCOL ONE. NET!" _A robotic voice announced, and a large net sprang up from the ground and trapped the three kids. It then lifted up and dropped them into the bounce house.

"Oh come on." Bella groaned, flopping down on the bounce house.

Chloe blushed. "Sorry about that." She said timidly.

"Don't worry." Donny assured. "You were just trying to do a nice thing."

"Yeah, and you failed at it? What kind of useless scumbag fails at doing something nice." Xavier ranted, pacing back and forth. Grace tripped him again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

* * *

><p>Kayla, meanwhile, was shuffling around the lot, grateful she hadn't ran into anybody, monster or otherwise.<p>

"The trailers have to be around here somewhere." The little girl sighed, tapping her fingers together.

CRASH.

A loud noise, signaling the monster was right there, caused Kayla to squeak out in horror and haul ass in the other direction. Unfortunately, she wasn't really looking where she was going and smacking into the side of a building, effectively knocking her out. The monster gently scooped her up and flung her into the bouncy house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Donny.)<strong>

Donny tapped his chin. "What I wanna know is how did none of us get hit by the falling bodies going into the bouncy house." He shook his head. "Just luck, I guess?"

**(End Confessional: Donny.)**

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we're going to see anyone?" Morgan sighed, walking along with Samuel and PIppa.<p>

"No, we're never going to see anyone ever again for the rest of time." Sam responded dryly.

Morgan frowned. "Was that sarcasm? I think it was. I get a lot of that in school."

Pippa consolingly pat the short boys head. "Don't worry about. Sure, high school sucks. But you have to learn people are about as dumb as Grounders."

The two boys blinked.

"Was that sarcasm too? Because I didn't get that one." Morgan admitted shyly.

Pippa shook her head, tapping her palm against her forehead. "No, just forget it, let's keep moving."

Chef suddenly blitzed out of a building and tackled Morgan to the ground. While the cook was dealign with the nerd, the gadfly and the paintballer took that opportunity to run like hell.

"Perfect, just what we need." Sam sighed. "And running is such a bother, too."

Pippa sighed. "Just keep moving!"

"Easy for you to say, Ms Paintballer." Sam retorted, dry as ever.

"Oh yeah, well, you're Mr. Don't-like-running." Pippa shot back.

There was silence between the two as they kept running.

"That was bad." Pippa sighed.

"As long as you know."

* * *

><p>"I see the trailers!" Amanda cheered, pointing ahead.<p>

"Do you really? That's impressive. They're a whole twenty yards away!" Joos mock-gasped. "You must be like superhum-" He was cut off by a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Enough sarcastic comebacks, lets get there before Chef comes out of nowhere or something." She chuckled.

Joosh shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic."

The two jogged to the trailers and waved to Kade, who was sitting at a picnic table.

"You're not the only one, are you?" Joos asked Kade.

"Nah," Kade yawned. "People inside." He pointed at the blue trailer.

"Informative." Was Joos's reply.

The two entered the cabin.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Alex just saw Amanda and Joos round a corner.<p>

"Should we follow them?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Might as well, see what's down there." Sarah shrugged. "I think we haven't been here before, but this place kind of looks the same so its hard to tell."

"That's building-ist." Alex chuckled, and Sarah rolled her eyes in amusement.

The two rounded the corner and saw the trailers in front of them, about twenty yards away. They saw Kade sitting at the picnic table and the door that Joos and Amanda had just gone through closing.

They also saw the surprised faces of Ashwin and Josh, as they slammed into each other, landing in a pile on the floor.

Pippa and Samuel, who were running from the monster, also came booking around the corner and tripped over the four bodies.

The heap of people all groaned as the monster rumbled closer and closer. Only one was able to squirm free and race for the trailers before the monster bent down and picked up the group of fallen people.

"Damn!" Pippa cursed, the trailers were right there, too!"

"Close indeed." Ashwin agreed, before he was hurled into the distance.

"At least that French guy got away." Alex shrugged, as Pippa was flung off next.

Samuel sighed. "Still, being that close and not getting there is a major drag."

Suddenly, an electrical spark surged through the monster and its arms went limp.

"Don't drop us." Alex prayed. "Oh for the love of Arceus please don't drop us."

"I do not want to be a pancake." Sarah admitted. "That would suck."

The monster growled and tried to raise its arms, but it wasn't working. Grumbling, it took the four teenagers still stuck in its humongous monster paws and lumbered towards the center of the lot, having to physically take the contestants there instead.

As the monster lumbered off, Cia and Eddie raised their heads from behind a bush.

"Awesome." Eddie whooped, making a run for the trailers, Cia close behind. Fortunately the monster was preoccupied and Chef wasn't around so the two were able to make it to the trailers with no problem.

_**ATTENTION CAMPERS, THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! **_

A loud, loud, LOUD voice bellowed across the film lot.

_**THE BOUNCY HOUSE IS NOW DEFLATED. IF YOU WILL ALL FOLLOW THE GIANT MONSTER TO THE TRAILERS. MCLEAN, OUT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Eddie.)<strong>

Eddie smirked. "Won the first challenge. Easy-peasy! I wonder who is going home tonight."

**(End Confessional: Eddie.)**

* * *

><p>Soon enough all thirty campers had gathered outside the little area where the trailers were. Chris walked up from who knows where.<p>

"Well well, looks like the first challenge is over." Chris beamed, wiping a fake tear away.

"Yeah, I made it, what's my prize?" Addie grinned excitedly.

"Well, this is kind of complicated." Chris frowned. "There is a reward, but it can only be won by one of you. I was going to have everyone who made it guess a number between 1-10, but seeing as there are eleven of you." He gestured to Cia, Eddie, Josh, Amanda, Joos, Kade, Daquan, Ian, James, Addie, and George. "This raises some…complications."

"It's okay, I'll make it easy!" Came a voice. "I'll let the others have a chance."

Chris looked surprised. "Really, Eddie?"

"Sure!" Eddie beamed. "Friends are more important anyhow, and I hope to make some by doing this. Good luck, everyone!"

"Alright." Chris nodded. "Thanks, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Chris.)<strong>

Chris nodded in approval. "This guy is crafty…I like him." He grinned sadistically.

**(End Confessional: Chris.)**

* * *

><p>"So, I'm thinking of a number between 1-10. In order of how you got here you guess a number. Now go."<p>

George said 8.

Addie said 3.

Daquan said 10.

Kade said 9.

Ian said 1.

James said 4.

Amanda said 6.

Joos said 2.

Josh guessed 7.

Cia was stuck with 5.

"Alright, thank you." Chris grinned. "Now, moving on…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Daquan interrupted. "Who won?"

"Oh? I'm not telling you now." Chris laughed. "I'll tell the person in secret later on. It's gonna be a surprise…haha!"

"Can't you at least tell us the reward?" Anna asked.

"Hmmm….no!" Chris laughed again. He grew serious. "Now, as I was saying…there will be no elimination tonight!"

An outbreak of voices started at this.

"That's bogus, let's make it start dwindling already!" Addie sighed.

"All that for nothing?" Chloe whined. "Sod off!"

"Scum scum scum scum!" Xavier chanted.

"QUIET!" Chris yelled, hands over his ears. "Zip it, all of you! There are no teams, and if there are no teams, there are no eliminations!"

"Well then lets assign teams, you're so unprepared." Xavier insulted.

Chris got mad. "Look here you little brat." He snarled, but Chef, who had shown up moments before, restrained him.

"Girls get the blue cabin, boys in the red." Chef commanded over Chris's flailing limbs and cries of "Gedoffa me!" "The real challenge will start tomorrow."

"This was such a waste of time." Eric complained. "I could've been working on my I-Hate-Sky-blog!"

Donny shook his head. "You're weird."

"And you're a heathen." Eric shot back.

Donny shook his head again.

"Dinner is at the Mess Hall." Chris grumbled, having calmed down. "Foods up. Chef will lead you there." He turned to the setting sun. "There should be a merrily blazing fire by the time you get back. You're luggage will be all set too."

The thirty campers followed the big cook to the Mess Hall where they feasted on some surprisingly half-decent food.

Chris turned to the camera. "And that wraps up the first challenge of Take 2: Back in Action!" He sighed, still grumpy. "Find out what happens next time! Stay tuned!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie -<strong> The Over Competitive Ginger (Unfathomed Stars)_

_**Alex - **The Pokemon Trainer (GreenPokeGuy)_

_**Amanda -** The Ex-Cheerleader (signelchan)_

_**Anna -** The Media Geek(Everything I Liked Was Taken)_

_**Ashwin - **The Indian (Heroi Oscura)_

_**Autumn** - The Country Girl (AudiLion)_

_**Bella - **The Strategist (LittleMissyGalPal)_

_**Brittany - **The Hateful Bitch (I'll Cover Angel and Collins) (Merge Returner #1)_

_**Chase -** The Pacifist (SecretAgent12)_

_**Chloe -** Obsessive Book Fangirl (ChloeRhiannonX)_

_**Cia - **The Mother Hen (EggsAndBaconThatsWhatsShakin)_

_**Dakota - **The Anti-Social One (Paralyzing Indifference)_

_**Daquan - **The Cocky Jock (MrAwesome1999)_

_**Donny** **- **The Perfectionist (DeliriousDisposition)_

_**Drake -** The Optimist (Karts of Sugar Rush)_

_**Eddie -** The Secret Villain (Ironwood811)_

_**Eric - **The Brony (ewisko)_

_**George - **The Fun Canadian (Wish I was A Pirate)_

_**Grace**** -** The Flirty Athlete (BlueIce RedFire)_

_**Kayla -** The Moe (KaylaBow)_

_**Ian - **The Gentle Giant (Ian Reid)_

_**James -** The Eliminator (Snakeshark196)_

_**Jeremy - **The Normal Guy (The-Normal-Twit-Nya) (Merge Returner #2)_

_**Joos - **The Lazy Smart-Ass (Joosbox)_

_**Josh - **The Frenchman (Applause2014)_

_**Julius** - The Valley Dude (Hugh Takinamee)_

_**Maggie -** The Otaku (Nico Nico Nii You In The Face)_

_**Morgan** - The Nerd (ProfessorSmooth)_

_**Pippa - **The Paintballer (Light Of The Dawn)_

_**Samuel - **The Gadfly (The Sarcasm Master)_

_**Sarah -** The Discreet Pessimist (The Pessimistic Rainbow)_

_**Xavier -** The Right-Wing Extremist (ferguson97)_

* * *

><p><em>Team #1: NA_

_Team #2: N/A_

_Team #3: N/A_

* * *

><p><em>Elimination order: NA_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought! <strong>

**-Knifez**


End file.
